Forgivness and Love
by MissHathaway
Summary: *COMPLETE* Dimitri took Tasha's offer, Rose lives on, but what happens when Dimitri comes back to the academy ?give it a try
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

**It's my first fanfic. I probably suck haha :P.. but please give it a try  
Dimitri took Tasha's offer to be her guardian. Rose is depressed and her friends are worried about her. What happens when Dimitri comes back to the academy?  
I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does.  
**

* * *

It was beautiful morning. I went to my practice with Dimitri. As I came in gym nobody was in. I thought he was just late, because he was talking to headmaster Kirova or Alberta. I went to do some warm-up exercise and maybe few laps of running. As I came to the center of gym I saw a white letter and red rose on the floor. As I picked them up I had a strange feeling. I opened the letter. There was paper in it. I really had no idea what could it be. Maybe a notice that he will be late? But as I read it, I saw that it wasn't.

_Dear Roza,_

I took Tasha's offer. I will now official become her guardian. I did this because this is the best for you. You have to live without me, because I give you too much pain.  
I enjoyed in every kiss you stole me and every hug you gave me and I will always remember you my dearest Roza.  
I love you – always had and always will. I hope you will forgive me.  
Love, Dimitri

I couldn't believe it. I was reading it over and over, but I just didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe this is really happening. I am strong person and I can handle a lot. But I think that this was too much for me. I squashed paper and hold it very tight in my hand. I fell on my knees and I didn't want to get up. I put my hands on floor but they barely held me up. I didn't know how many minutes or could be hours I sat there. All I knew was that he was gone. Love of my life was gone. He chose. He chose life without me. He chose life with Tasha. They probably could and would have kids. I guess she is the right for him. And all those words he said to me meant nothing. They never meant anything. He said he loved me. What bullshit. I'm not sure if he ever loved me. He really doesn't know how much pain he made. I was broken. My life sucks.

Suddenly the door of gym opened. I didn't pay attention on who was it. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. It wasn't just one person. There were more. Maybe three? I really didn't care who it was. I felt empty. I held paper even tighter. I felt eyes on me. They were staring on me. I really didn't care what they thought about me. All I knew was that he was gone. Someone called me. It was Lissa. I didn't look at her. I couldn't. I would probably break down. ''Are you okay?'' Lissa asked. It was only a little louder than a whisper. I didn't answer her. I felt that someone lifted me up from the ground. It was Eddie. I looked at him. I didn't realize that I was crying until he wiped my tear with his finger. I could see that he was shocked to see me like this. The famous Rose Hathaway never broke down. She is strong and nothing can hurt her. Well now I see that something can still hurt me.

The next thing I remember is that I woke up in my room. As I opened the eyes I saw eyes of my friends watching me. There were Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mia. They were all watching me in confusion. I sat up and put my hands round my knees. Even if I tried to held my head up, I couldn't. it has fallen down to my knees.

I felt someone coming closer. It was Lissa. She hugged me.

''Rose, what's going on?'' I could feel her fear for me, shock, worry and sadness to see me like this.

I didn't answer. All I did was sobbing.

''Please, Rose. What has happened? I want to be there for you. But I don't know what's wrong. Please'' She was talking so quite that I almost didn't hear her through my sobbing. I collected all my strength and answered her.

''You don't have to know'' was all I said. My voice was so cold that even I scared myself. I hardly recognize it. Lissa didn't feel anger, which is good, because I don't want her to be mad on me.

''Rose...'' I didn't let her finish. I screamed and scared her. She was all white. Her beautiful eyes were full of tears. I really scared her. But this wasn't my intention. I just wanted to let my anger out. And I did. I stood up and hit the wall. I turned around and slipped down to floor with my back on the wall. When my but met the floor I started to cry again.

Lissa stepped back and Christian held her while she was crying. Nobody came to me as they saw my anger. They just stood in front of me and watched me. But I heard someone stepped to me. It was Adrian who came to me. I know that he love me, but as he saw I was ready to punch someone, that's probably why nobody wanted to move and come closer to me. He leaned over to me, that I could see him in the eyes. I looked in the floor, but he held my head and made me look into his eyes.

''He?'' was all he said and I knew what he meant. He asked me if Dimitri is the one that made me suffer so much. I nodded. Then he hugged me and let my cry in his chest.

''Rose, he is not worth this.'' His eyes were full of understanding and love.

''Adrian, I don't know if I can live like this.'' I whispered, but I was sure that all could hear me.

''Little Dhampir there are falls in the life, but you always have to get up again. He isn't worth this. Do you understand me?''

I nodded in agreement. I knew he was right, but I feel so empty without him. I sure have all of other friends too, but it will just not be the same.

''Rose, what is going on?'' Lissa came to me and hugged me. She was really confused, but I wasn't sure if I would like to tell her.

But she noticed letter in my hand. She took it.

''No..'' I didn't want her to read it.

''What?''

''Please don't read it.'' But I knew she won't considered me.

* * *

**So..? **  
**What you think? I know, I probably suck.. **  
**Please review and let me know if I should continue.?**


	2. Chapter 2 I did what?

**Okay, guys. I think I really suck in this. I don't know how could I even start this story. I hope you will like it at least a little bit, because I think it's very stupid. Well oke, have fun . Once again: I don't own anything. Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

And she didn't.

When she read it I could feel her emotions. Anger, sadness, upset. She was really angry for not telling her. And I think what makes problem eve bigger is that Adrian known and she didn't. But how could she understand me and my feelings towards Dimitri? She definitely didn't. I knew I should tell her. She is my best friends since forever. I should trust her more. She really wouldn't tell anyone. But this love was forbidden.

''Yes, you are right Rose. You should trust me.'' Hmm what just happened? Can she read my mind? Since when?

''Liss –''

''What Rose, what? Why didn't you trust me? You know I wouldn't tell anyone.'' She was really mad on me. I could see this. I sobbed.

''Lissa, how could I tell you if you see your reaction? You wouldn't accept it. All you are thinking is how mad you are on me, because I didn't tell you this earlier. I didn't because I knew this would happen.'' I was really angry. I screamed on her, but I could never scream on my best friend. I don't know what is happening.

''Rose you know I would be happy for you, -''

''No, Liss! I don't think that way.'' I ran into my bathroom, locked my door and stayed in there.

''Rose, please can you open?'' It was Christian.

''Leave me alone! All of you! Get out!'' I screamed.

I heard footsteps and the door that just closed.

-NEXT DAY-

I woke up in the school hospital. I wore green school pajama. How did I get here? Why am I here? What has happened? I was so confused. The door of room opened and the doctor came in. I never saw this doctor. Who was he?

''Hello Miss Hathaway. How are you feeling?'' old doctor said. He has white short hair and white beard. His glasses were old fashioned. I didn't answer him, so he just came closer to me and looked in medical file card.

''Excuse me doctor. Why am I here?'' I said with a very low voice.

''Well Miss Hathaway, your friend brought you here. I believe his name is Adrian Ivashkov. '' Adrian brought me here? How? Why?

''Why?''

''He said he found you on the floor in the bathroom in the blood puddle.''

''Blood? I don't remember anything.'' Blood? I am really confused. The last thing I remember from yesterday is angry Lissa and bathroom where I ran.

''Well, Miss Hathaway, I believe you friends will explain you everything. He is waiting outside.''

I gave him one quick nod as I remembered everything that made me pain. Dimitri. Left. Gone. For Tasha.

''Little Dhampir.'' Adrian walked in the room with very worried look.

''Adrian, what has happened?''

''Rose, I came back in your room and heard screams. Then I broke into bathroom and found you on the floor with razor blade in your hand.'' Hmm, I did what? Did I cut myself?

''Rose, are you okay?'' Adrian asked me, since I didn't answer him. I was in too big shock.

''Oh god, Adrian. I did the same thing Lissa did when she was depressed. Why? By the way is Lissa still mad on me?''

''No, she is not. I explain her everything and she understands now.''

''Adrian. Thank you for everything.''

''It's okay Little Dhampir.''

* * *

**Please review and thanks for those three reviews I already have. I hope you are not disspaointed in me. :$. **


	3. Chapter 3 Forgeting him

**Thnx for reviews. So, here is next chapter.**

* * *

_-2 WEEKS LATER-_

Everyone knows about my past with Dimitri. And by everyone I mean Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian. They actually accept it pretty okay. No one was freaking out, they were just shocked. Christian also said that he knew something more was between us. Well, how the heck could he knew? Since two weeks ago and since the letter I move around like a robot. I do answer on questions and I do talk to people, but I don't laugh or make fun of them, which was like my hoby back in the past. They -Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian- are very kind with me. They really try not to talk about something that could remind me of him when I'm with them. But if they do, I broke down. I was thinking lately about forgetting him. Everything would be better if I would forget him. That's also what I'm trying to do. I think that everyday that past I am one steps closer to forgeting him. Even I know that someone said that true love never fades. Maybe true love can fade?

''Rose, eat something!'' Lissa said to me. She was worried. Everything I eat ends in the toilet. I kind of look like a skeleton. Lissa, I and her boyfriend Christian were sitting in the dining room. They were talking about party that will be in three more days. Christian doesn't want to go, but Lissa is making him go. Well, that is what is happening all the time between them. Lissa makes Christian go or do something he doesn't want, only because he truly loves her and doesn't want to make her upset.

Only to make her feel better and less worry I started to eat muffin I had on plate. Piece by piece. She was watching me, so there was no way I could hide it or eat it later. She was carefully watching me. Probably she was wondering if I will go throw up again. So was I.

''Rose, are you okay?''

''Emm, uh, yeah Liss.'' I said. Well to be honest I was. I realized that I won't throw up again. Big joy.

''Em, Rose I got one question.?'' Christian wanted to ask me a question? What can that be.

''Wazup firefly?'' He was shocked about his nickname. It was really long time I called him that. He was staring at me open mouth.

''So, yeah. Would you like to go to dance with us?'' That was actually realy nice of him. He invited me to dance.

''Why? So that you could hide somewhere in the church attick during the dance?''

''Rose..!'' Lissa tried to be serious, but she couldn't. She started to laughing. I smiled at her.

''No, Rosie, I just want you to have fun.''

''Wow, Pyro, no need to worry about me.'' I said smiling at him. ''I'm coming! I really need some fun. And don't call me Rosie or you will get some punches.''

''Ehm, okay.''

I stood up. ''Rose, where are you going?'' ''To get some more muffins. They are delisious.''

''Okay than.''

When I came back to the table there was also Eddie.

''Hey Eddie.'' I smiled at him, during I was eating chocolate muffin.

''Hey Rose.'' He sure was suprised to se me like this too. ''So, Rose is back?''

''Tell me about it. She already called me Firefly and Pyro.'' Christian said smirking.

''Welcome back, Rose.'' Eddie smiled at me.

''Thanks Eddison.'' ''Now I go get ready for some school.''

''Aren't you already, Rose?'' Lissa asked.

''Well no, I can't go to class like this. Look what I'm wearing.''

I might started to forget about him.

* * *

**So? Yeah I don't know. Was this quick change of Rose?. Review (: **


	4. Chapter 4 The Dance

**Hey guys. thanks for reviews. I know...i didn't upload anything i past week, because i wasn't at hme. So, i hope you like it.  
in this part there isn't very much about dance actually and i think its a little lame, but I hope next one will be better. soon will be the part that Dimitri come back to academy.  
Remember: Richelle Mead owns everything.**

* * *

_-3 DAYS LATER-_

Three days passed. I continue annoying Christian with my favorite nicknames for him. Of course he doesn't like them and this makes everything even funnier.

Today is dance. I was looking for something that I could wear, but I have nothing. So, I think I will wear jeans and my new black T-shirt. I know it's not party dress at all, but I have nothing. I throw all of my clothes on the bed and all over the floor. It's really a big mess in here. As I was sitting on the floor in center of my clothes I heard a knock on the door.

''Come in!'' I shouted.

''Hey Rose, I was thin – '' Lissa. She probably saw my big mess in room, because she couldn't end the sentence.

''What Liss?''

''Ehm, well yeah. I came here to ask you if you need anything to wear for party tonight?''

''Sure, thank you. I was really wondering what to wear. I was thinking about jeans and that new black T-shirt I bought, but now that you offer…''

''Okay. Come to my room in half an hour ok?''

''Yup'' I said popping the p part.

After half hour I almost put all clothes back into the wardrobe. I went to Lissa's room. I broke in the room not bother to knock. But this time I think this was big mistake. I walked in the room and saw Lissa and Christian on the bed kissing. Sure I already saw them through the bond I share with Lissa, but this was different. They were making out on the bed. I think if I would come there about minute later they would be already naked.

''My eyes!'' I shouted as I putted my hand over eyes.

''Rose.'' Lissa said as they jumped of each other.

''Hello Lissa. Do I bother something?''

''Em, no'' she said blushing and I laughed.

''If would come back in here minute later I think that you would already be without your clothes.'' I said laughing.

''So, I think I should go now, that you can find a dress for Rose.'' Christian said and started to walk to the door but I blocked him the way out.

''No need Firefly. You can stay if you want, but without that.'' I pointed to the bed that was all messed up.

''Okay.'' He said turning back to Lissa.

''Rose, I think I got perfect dress for you!'' Lissa said happily. ''Do you want to see it?''

''Sure, Liss.''

She went to get it and a minute later she came back with a dress. I could see it was black.

''Rose, it's actually your dress. Remember you gave it to me to keep it in my room? It's the one from the night when Victor kidnapped me.'' If she meant the same as I, that means that this is black dress I had in the night of lust charm necklace Victor gave it to me. I froze.

''Rose? Are you okay?'' I didn't answer her. On my mind was just one thing. Victor. Lust charm necklace. Dimitri.

''Rose?''

''Hmm?'' I didn't hear what was she talking.

''I asked you: What lust charm necklace?'' What? Oh, shit! I forgot. She can read my minds now, because the bond is now working both ways.

''The one that Victor putted spell on it.'' Damn.

''Lust charm spell? I thought it was attack spell.''

''Yeah, about that. It was actually lust charm spell.'' I said blushing. I don't want to remember on him. Damn. Why?

''What has Dim- I mean him in all this?'' So, I had to tell Lissa and Christian about that night. I decided that I will wear that dress again and I will not think on Dimitri at all. So, my choice for the dance is black dress from that night and black high hills.

_-THE DANCE-_

I was ready for party. I will go there with Lissa, Christian and Eddie. Adrian can't go, because he is on the court on visit of her aunt Bitch as I like to call her. His aunt is Queen and I don't like her, because she was very mean to Lissa when she came to the academy.

''Rose, you look beautiful.''

''Thanks, Liss. You too.'' She was wearing white to the knee dress and white high hells. The dress suits her very well. She looks really pretty in it.

We danced all night. It was really good party. If I wouldn't go, I would be probably in the room reading, on computer or sleeping. I am really grateful that they took me with them. I took shower and then went sleep.

* * *

**Review please. you can also give me any advice if you want.  
thanks, bye (=**


	5. Chapter 5 Assigned

**Hey Guys. I am really sorry that I didn't post in few. Now here is another chapter. i just think im shiting it's really bad . well, bye. hope you enjoy. **  
**P.S:all characters belongs to richelle mead**

* * *

Next day I woke up very late. It was 8am already and by now I should be down in the big chamber to be assigned to a Moroi who I will be guarding next 3 weeks. I felt very excited, because I will spend 24/7 with Lissa.

I have quickly put on pair of jeans, gray T-shirt that says 'Too good for you' and green All-stars. I putted my hair in high ponytail and putted on my makeup. I was done in about 5 minutes which is probably my record. I always need about half hour to wake up and when I do wake up, I take shower, dress really slow and put my makeup really carefully.

As I entered the chamber everyone looked at me. Nothing new to be honest. I am very often the center of rumors, so in all years I started to not care what other people think about me.

''Miss Hathaway. Very nice of you to join us.'' said Stan as I walked over to stands.

''My pleasure Guardian Alto.'' I said with a small smile on my face.

When I sat down, they started with assigning. I sat between Lissa and Eddie. Eddie looked devised. I wonder what he was thinking.

'' What's up, Castile?''

''Nothing. I just wonder who will I be assign to.''

''I'm sure you will get someone good.''

''Yeah, I hope so.''

While we talked, Kirova came to letter C. It was Eddies turn than. I really wonder what their choice is.

''Eddie Castile!'' Eddie flinched a little. ''You're assign to Vasilisa Dragomir.'' I was shocked. I'm not sure I heard correct. As Eddie stood up he gave me a look that says I-am-really-sorry. I gave him a little nod as I-do-understand. But heck, I didn't understand. This can't be true. I will be guarding Lissa after graduation, so what shit is this now?

''Rosemarie Hathaway!'' It's my turn. They will say that everything about Eddie was mistake and I got Lissa and he some other Moroi. ''You are assign to Christian Ozera.'' Well, didn't see that coming. I froze on my sit. ''Hathaway!'' Kirova said once again because I just sat and didn't move. Shit, so I have to go there. I stood up and looked over to Chrisitan. He had grimace on his face.

''Rose, in here are stuffs you need to know about Lord Ozera.'' she told me while giving me map full of lists. ''You will be guarding him for next three weeks, every day. ''I am not sure he will survive it.'' I mumbled as I walked away.

* * *

''Rose, you have look I-am-gonna-kill-somebody on your face.''

''No shit, Lissa. How do you think I will survive 24/7 with him? I'm not sure even if he will. I can't believe this is real.''

''Hathaway!'' Christian came over our table with a serious look.

''What do you want Sparky?''

''How is this possible?

''Don't ask me. I'm not glad about it either. It's some shit, I tell you.''

''As you don't have any other choice, I suggest you to face it.'' Eddie said.

''Really Castile? Face it? Me? He'll be dead until the end of week.'' I said glaring angry at Christian.

We ate our dinner and it came time to go to our bedrooms. The last night of freedom and than three weeks with Fire using Moroi. I sure wasn't happy about it. We barely stand each other without mean words and shit, we are barely in same room and I will have to be all the time with him for three weeks.

* * *

**R&R please.  
-Miss Hathaway**


	6. Chapter 6 First fight

**Hey guys, yeah I'm sick, so had time to write another chapter. here it is. if you have any advice make sure you sent me :P you can also send me private message just for fun. love ya. bye**

* * *

I woke up by someone knocking on my door very hard. Whoever was, will be dead in next minute.

''What do you want?''

''Hathaway open the door! I don't want to be late to class first day with you!'' Well shit, I forgot that I have to be with Christian 24/7 starting today. I groaned. I heard another knock.

''If you don't open the door in next 10 seconds, I'm coming in!'' I stood up and made my way to the door. I opened the door and there stood one very furious fire using Moroi, named Christian Ozera.

''Good morning to you too Lord Ozera.''

''Rose! I'm not in the mood. Please can you dress up and meet me in dining room in next 5 minutes? I really don't want to be late to Stan's history class.'' Great, does he have to have Stan very first hour? This day just didn't start very well.

''As you wish, Lord.'' He turned around with angry grimace on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

I closed the door behind him and this time I didn't take a shower for good morning. I quickly pulled on some tights with zebra pattern and white T-shirt with smiling face on it. I putted some mascara on my eyelashes and stepped into my white trainers.

I stepped into dining room just as the bell ring announced start of first hour. I half ran-half walked to the table where Christian, Eddie and Lissa sat.

''Here Rose, I knew you are going to be late. I saved you some doughnuts.''

''Thanks Liss.'' I quickly hugged her and went after Christian, which was already at the hallway to Stan's class.

''Ahh, Miss Hathaway. Good morning.''

''Good morning to you too, Stan.'' He had one very weird expression. Something between furious, lazy, amused and shocked. Well, he definitely didn't wake up with right foot. ''What's wrong? Didn't you wake up with right foot?'' All laughed at this. He just murmured something I couldn't hear, because I was too far away. I didn't even care what has he to say. I went to stand in the back with other 'guardians' looking right in front of me.

I didn't notice the bell ring, because next thing I remember is Ozera boy waving in front of my eyes. It was annoying, but I didn't complain, because that would make him fun. So I just said ''Let's go.''

While we were on the way to library, I saw something moving on my right. I quickly stepped in front of Christian and prepare for attack. In next second Alberta and some other guardian I didn't know jumped out of the bush. I have hit Alberta into stomach which made her fall on the floor. While she was standing back on her feet, I made my way to another guardian and attacked him. She wasn't very quick and it wasn't hard to defeat her. As I got her on the floor I putted my hand in front of her heart and said ''Dead.''. Then I immediately attacked Alberta. She was harder to fight, but in next few minutes even she was 'dead'.

''Nice work, Hathaway.'' Alberta said standing back on her feet.

''Thanks. I hope I didn't hurt any of you'' I said breathing heavily.

''Don't be silly, that's our job.'' I nodded. She wrote something into her notes. Christian and me went to the library.

''Hey guys.'' I greeted Eddie and Lissa. I quickly hugged them both and sited down. ''What are you doing, Liss?''

''Well Rosemarie, as you see she is studying. This is something you should do to, you know.''

''Haha, nice one Fairy Fire. '' I said sarcastic. ''I bet you have a lot new to learn, if you know what I mean. Because sometimes when I'm in Lissa's head, I can see things. '' Lissa blushed, meanwhile Christian mumbled something like 'What does she know', but I'm not sure if I heard correct.

Hours past slow and all I wanted to do after dinner was sleep. The bad things is that I have to sleep on floor in Christian's room.

''Here is blanket and a pillow.''

''Thank you Lord, very generous of you to give me one of your 5 pillows. Now I'm going to take a shower. I couldn't take it in the morning, because one fire using Moroi woke me up.''

After 10 minutes in shower I heard knock on the bathroom door.

''Come out already! I want to take shower as well too.''

''You're not really patient, am I right?'' I yelled back to him. That shut him. After next 15 minutes I came out of the bathroom, smiled at him and made my way to my bed on the floor. I slept immediately.

* * *

**Thanks to all poeple who made rewiev to my story. R&R **  
**-MissHathaway**


	7. Chapter 7 News

**hey guys. here is next chapter**

* * *

Week past pretty quickly. Well, quick like quick with Christian can. Me and Christian are still fighting and I think nobody can make us stop, I mean we can't live without it. Sometimes we make Lissa lose her mind and she screams at us to make us stop fighting. We are than quiet for about three minutes and then we continue with our day routine. I actually think everyone are sick of our 'nice conversations', but I just enjoy while they last, especially when Christian is mad at me.

Every day pass with few fights – every time with different Moroi and Guardian. I only get few fights, but I won in every of it. What can I say, I'm just so good. Also Lissa was 'attacked' few times and Eddie is making good job with protecting. I have to go with Christian to all class, which are boring, because I have nothing to do, but just stand in the back. After classes ends we go to library where we meet Lissa and Eddie. We are there for about hour or so, and then it's almost time for dinner and after dinner I have to go with Christian to his room where we live the rest of night.

It was Sunday, and I was awake very early, while Christian was still sleeping. He was mumbling something about dog named Buffy. I don't know who this dog is or was, but it's weird. I guess I will have to ask him about this. Lissa is sleeping as well too, and I can say this because I feel it through our bond we share. She was dreaming about her holidays at Florida, which she was with her parent and brother when they were alive. Adrian is at the court since Friday, because he went to visit his family.

''Good morning.''

''Hmm?'' I was so deep in my minds, I didn't hear Christian wake up.

''I said good morning.''

''Good morning.'' I mumbled still deep in thoughts about my life.

''Well, I'll go to take a shower. Because I don't want to wait for you like always.''

''Yeah. Whatever.''

''Somebody didn't wake up with right foot.'' He said with his famous stupid Ozera smirk and then he disappears into the bathroom.

* * *

''Hey Liss. Hey Eddie.'' I said and gave them both quick hug. ''What's up?''

''Emm nothing.'' Lissa said slowly. That means she is hiding something and I will research on it.

''Liss, what are you hiding? And don't block me.'' I tried to find something in her mind, but she was blocking me. Now I'm confused, what could she hide from me? I gave her one sharp look and she lost it.

''Okay, Rose. The thing is that Tasha is coming here to visit Christian.'' Okay, I didn't see that coming. But if she is coming that mean that Dimitri is coming as well. Of course, he is her new guardian and he must to go everywhere with her.

''When?'' was my simple question.

''Today.'' She said looking down into her shoes. ''In about hour.''

''Damn it.'' I cursed.

''For how long?''

''For a week and then she will go somewhere to Europe for month I think.''

Great. Now, that's just great. Tasha, Christians aunt is coming with his guardian Dimitri Belikov to visit Christian and she will stay here for week. I didn't have the best relationship with her.

What will I do, when I see Dimitri again? I don't know -. What if I am going to break out in front of him? I could not look into his deep brown eyes again.

This will be one shit of a week.

* * *

**So, what cha think? i don't know how will i couintunoe with it and all those stuffs..yet.. haha :) **  
**PeaceOnYa **


	8. AN:read it

**Hey Guys.**

I am sooo sorry. I really am. I hope i will find time to make another chapter, I really hope. Please don't be mad at me, I just have much to do - school and all, so i just don't find time to end it.

I am not sure if you like my story or not. Even if you don't like it please make a comment and tell me your opinion. I am also writing another story where the VA gang is playing games, but i don't find time to make more of it too.

So please, don't be mad at me. Keep looking for more. And some day maybe a new chapter will appear. I am not to sure yet.

-MissHathaway/Ashley


	9. Chapter 8 Over reacting

**Hey, I am very sorry that I didn't upload in so much time. **  
**Well, here it is. Hope you like it. In this chapter Dimitri and Tasha haven't come..yet. **  
**Richelle Mead ownes anything & once again i hope for least mistakes. :)**

Chapter 8: Over reacting

* * *

''Are you serious?''

''Duh, of course I am serious.''

''So, you want me to pretend I am your boyfriend?''

''Yes, Adrian. I want you to pretend that you are my boyfriend.'' There was silence on the other side.

''You don't want to?'' I said teasing him. ''I am sure I can find someone else.''

''No!'' he nearly screamed. ''I would love to be your fake boyfriend.''

''Of course you would.'' I said sarcastically.

''And what has this boyfriend to do?''

''Ugh, I know where you are pointing.'' I said desperate. ''Just don't use me, I can still find someone else.''

''Why would I use so awesome chance of pretending to be your boyfriend?'' he said sarcastically.

''Ugh, whatever. Bye Adrian.'' I said and put down my phone. I know that I could chose someone else, but he was the only one that came into my mind earlier. And it won't be hard for him to pretend he has feelings for me, because he already has them and I am just going to act it out. I do have feelings for him, but just in brotherly way.

* * *

I was walking to cafeteria to grab some donuts, because I was extremely hungry. As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Christian and Lissa sitting on the bench. They were talking about something and I couldn't hear it, so I walked to them.

''Hey, guys.'' I greeted them. ''What are you doing?''

''We are sitting.'' said Christian.

''Yeah, no offence Pyro, but this is quite obvious.'' As I was about to walk away and continue my way over my donuts and coke, Lissa grabbed my hand.

''Yes?''

''Tasha and Dimitri aren't coming today. They'll come tomorrow morning.''

''Why?'' I asked confused. ''Did they miss the flight?''

''No. There was storm and the plane wouldn't take off, so they had had to take another plane, which will take off in about an hour and by when they will land here in Montana, it will be late, so they will stay in hotel and come to Academy tomorrow.''

''Oh.'' was all I could say. Maybe there wasn't any storm, and they just lied, so they could have one more night together alone. ''Well, see you later.'' I happy continued my way over cafeteria which is also my favorite place since, well, forever. I just love to eat. And good thing is that with all those trainings I lose all calories I got with my overeating. And my favorite food is, of course, donuts. The ones with chocolate. What can I say; I am addicted on sugar and on unhealthy food. Sometimes even Lissa says that I should eat healthier. Nope, not in this life.

So, I grabbed coke and three donuts and went back to my room. A while later, I decided to visit Lissa. I walked over Moroi dorms. I was walking toward her room, when I heard someone screaming. I rushed forward and I heard it coming from Lissa's room. I immediately opened the door. There I saw Adrian and Christian arguing. They were arguing about something, but they talked so quickly, I couldn't catch their words. Adrian slapped Christian and he immediately has had fire ball in his hands.

''Hey, hey, guys. Stop!'' I rushed over to the other side of the room where was a fight. I had to stop them or they will kill each other. I looked to Lissa wanting an explanation, but she shook her head and nod over guys which were still yelling. I rushed forward and stepped in the middle.

''Move!" Christian yelled at me.

"No!'' I said. He tried to reach Adrian, but I stopped him by pushing him to wall, putting his hands on his back. ''Now tell me what is going on!'' I screamed.

''Release me!''

''No, I will not release you until you two stop arguing.''

"Fine.'' He stopped resisting, so I released him, but I still watched them if they would try anything.

''Okay, now tell me what has happened.'' By now Lissa was at my side.

''That fucking idiot was touching her!''

''No, I didn't.'' Adrian defended him. ''We were only practicing spirit.''

''Does practicing spirit involves touching my girlfriend?'' Christian spat at him.

''Okay, enough. Lissa what has happened?'' I said as calm as I could.

''We were practicing spirit. He was teaching me how to dream walk, but I still can't do it. Then, I paper cut myself, so he tried to heal me, since he can't even heal a plant. He was doing a good job, by the way, even though it's very small cut. Adrian still had his hands on me, when Christian came in my room. That's when he saw us, and they started arguing.'' I always see that Christian is very jealous when Lissa practices spirit with Adrian, but I never thought he would react this way.

''Okay. So, now you heard all story. Lissa paper cut herself so Adrian healed her and there was nothing more. If you don't believe your girlfriend think about your relationship a bit. Now, Adrian come with me and you two talk.''

Adrian obeyed my order. I sent him back to his dorm, but before he had to promise me not to go there tonight again.

I made my way to my room and climbed into bed already very tired from all those events today. I fell asleep thinking about what is doing Dimitri with Tasha and how will I react when I will see him again. I cursed myself not to beat the shit out of him. And even though I will have Adrian pretending to be my boyfriend, who is deeply in love with me, I hoped that Dimitri won't see the truth.

* * *

**What do you think? **  
**R&R please.! **

**In next chapter**: He came again

**-MissHathaway**


	10. Chapter 9 He came again

**Hey again. Thanks for reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. I think it's a little bit longer than others, but anyway..I hope you'll enjoy and that i will update soon.  
Everything belongs to Richelle Mead. She is awesome! **

* * *

Suddenly out of nowhere appeared Adrian. He was in his usually jeans and black T-shirt, which fits him good.

''Hello Lil Dhamp'' he smirked at me. ''Long time no see.'' He winked. What's the point of his visit? ''What? No hello?'' he asked.

''Hello Adrian.'' I greeted him. Once again I thought why he is here, in my dreams. And then it clicked me. Probably because of my 'nice' offer. You see, I said I want him to pretend being my boyfriend during my ex-lover Dimitri and his new charge Tasha – who is also Christian's aunt- are on visit.

''I was thinking on better greeting.'' He winked again and came closer. Oh, this better not be what I was thinking it is.

''What are you talking about? I said hello.'' I asked him innocently, which he will probably see through it, because of his super spirit powers of reading auras, so he knows when I'm lying.

''Oh, Little Dhampir. I think –no, wait, I know- you know what am I talking about. '' Yep, he was thinking about it.

''No way, you are getting that kiss.'' I said stubbornly.

''Come on, just one kiss.'' he said and stepped even closer to me. At this point, he was standing only 2 inches away from me, so I could hear his breathing. ''You know you won't regret it.'' he whispered in my ear as he closed those 2 inches between us.

''No freaking way.'' I said and tried to step back, but he pulled me into hug.

''Think about it as exercise for our experiment of being loving couple.'' I must admit, he can be very stubbornly if he wants to be.

''Haha, very funny Adrian.'' I said back. ''Now, I want to go back sleep.''

''How many times do I have to tell you Little Dhampir – you are sleeping.'' he retorted smartly.

''Yeah, whatever. Then send me back to blackness of my dreams and leave me alone.''

At his point the dream faded, but as much as I wanted sleep, I couldn't sleep anymore, so I awoke. It was very early even for me. Since I came back to academy, when I and Lissa ran away, I had training every day before and after school. So that meant I awoke at about 4am, vampire time.

Now it was about 3am and I know that I won't fall asleep again. So, I made my way to bathroom and made a long early morning shower. And when I say long, I mean long. Sometimes I wish we could have baths in our bathrooms, because its way more comfort and I really love those bubbles you can make. Back on Lissa's and mine run we lived along with other human friends and we had very exclusive rooms. Out of all expensive things there was also a bath, a very big bath, for about four persons I think. And yeah, I love them ever since. Yeah, I think I need to mention that those human guys that we were living with were very rich as they said. Their parents have great jobs. They were, and probably are still, spoiled.

Then I dressed myself and went to visit Christian in his room, just to annoy him. Actually I don't see anything wrong about visiting him, even thought he is probably hard sleeping at this early hour, because he is still my charge for field experience.

I knocked on the door at his dorm, at the same time watching for any sings on guardians, because I really shouldn't be out of my dorm right now. I got no answer, so I knocked again. No answer again. Then I didn't bother anymore and I just opened the door and stepped in the room. Not bothering that he is sleeping few inches away I sat, more lay, on his big sofa. For a few minutes which seemed like hours I stared in the ceiling, but then I got bored and I took TV remote and turned the TV on.

''Ugh.'''

Why can't there be anything to watch so early. Seriously, I went over 10 channels and there was nothing on TV to watch. There was Paris Hilton's new BFF, which most definitely I won't watch. I think it's stupid and I mean, like the chosen girl will be BFF with Paris Hilton. What a shitting! **(no offence. I only used it for this…) **Next on TV were Gilmore girls. I don't like this series, because mother and daughter understand each other too much and are too kind to each other and let's face it, it's not nice to watch this if this will never happen at me. Adding variegate there would be good. They could make this loving mother-daughter couple fight and they wouldn't talk to each other. Or most likely a few punches, I wouldn't bother them.** (Again, I just used it for story. In my case I like these series.) **And then, oh my loving god. There was Jackass on TV! I just love it. All those shits Bam Margera and his friends do are so awesome. I wouldn't bother to make that 'delicious' pancake to Christian or Adrian. Yeah most likely I take my dares, not the cruelest ones, out of there. But sadly there was just one view on their ride with handcart and the show was over. Damn, why didn't I come here earlier, I could make my shower shorter. On the other hand, I will ask Adrian or Eddie or whatever computer freak to burn all Jackasses on CD. Then I can watch it every time I will want to. I changed the channel and on it came MTV Hits. There was an amazing song that has great rhythm and beat. Even thought all world, well vampires, are still sleeping, I turned the volume up, closed my eyes and listened to this awesome song.

''What the hell?'' I heard someone yell. I quickly opened my eyes and jumped up ready for attack.

''Rose, what the fuck do you think you are doing?'' voice shouted again. I turned around and faced a very scared, shocked and angry Christian. Yep, Christian. I totally forgot I am in his room. Oops.

''Oops.'' I said grabbing the remote to turn the TV off. _Great_. Now, because of Christian, I won't know the title of the song.

''No oops, Rose. Why the fuck are you in my room?''

''Well,-'' But no, I couldn't answer on his question because he moved on another and another one without even a breath in. it went on and on. What were you thinking? Why is the TV on? Why are you in my room? (yep, again, he probably forgot he already asked me this). It went on and on until I stopped him by slapping him across the face.

''What the fuck!'' he cried.

''That's for not letting me have a word and answer on your questions.'' He waited for me to continue. I guess he wanted answers now?

''Sorry, Pyro. I can't remember or questions. One at the time.''

He shot me a look, but asked me again anyway. ''What are you doing in my room?''

''You know, I am asking this myself too. I was probably sleepwalking or maybe I slept in here yesterday or maybe someone took me here without me knowing. Or maybe I –'' I couldn't finish my offers for the answer because he stopped me.

''Seriously, Rose?'' he shot me another glare.

''Fine. Adrian visited my dreams and I asked him to leave me alone and then he did, but I couldn't sleep anymore so I awoke. Then I took this really long shower, even thought bath with those amazing bubbles would be much better, and I still couldn't sleep, so I came to visit you.''

''Why me? Why not Lissa?'' he asked me slightly confused.

''Yeah, I don't know either. But anyways, probably because you are still my charge for the field experience.''

''Yes I am, Rose. But not today!''

''Well why not today too? I want you to be safe.''

''Damn, Rose.''

''Any other questions? You seemed to have them a lot.'' I stated.

''Ah, no. I don't want to hear them.''

''You sure?''

''Yes.''

''Fine.'' I said and laid back on sofa. ''What's the time?''

''It's 6.50am.''

''Ah awesome, Pyro. Now I will go back to my room and changed again so I can have breakfast. See you later.''

He muttered something along the lines 'Whatever.'' I'll give you whatever, you mean boy.

''I heard that!'' I yelled back to him already on the hallway. I got some confused stares by other novices, which were probably sleeping until I didn't wake them up with music. I glared at them and they quickly looked away. Good!

I changed in jeans and simple T-shirt along with All-stars. It was still about 10 minutes until breakfast time, so I went back to see Christian and annoy him a little. As soon as I opened the door I saw that figure and those eyes I would know everywhere. There stood a man I wanted to abound so much. My second thought was, why are they doing here so early?

* * *

**So? Reviews please.  
ohh, and no offence about those Paris HIlton's series and Gilmore girls, please.  
**

**Next chapter: Dinner**


	11. Chapter 10 Dinner

**Heyya. Thanks for nice comments. I think every chapter I make is longer, lol. Okay, I'll get to the thing:  
Nothing belongs to me, it's all Richelle Mead's and she is awesome. **

**Please review. :D love ya.**

**_Chapter 10: Dinner_  
**

* * *

I stood at the door for what seemed as few hours, but it was actually only about a minute or few. I stared in those deep and beautiful chocolate brown eyes of him. Those eyes that can make you melt if you stare in them for too long. The eyes of the men I loved, correction, love. Even after he left me I can't ignore the fact that I still love him and I will always love him.

I remember all those promises we made. And all those times he said he loved me. But now, in this situation, after he left to guard Tasha, an probably make a family, I am not so sure anymore. I often wonder if he ever meant those words or was he just saying them.

Deep in my thought I didn't notice Tasha coming to me and giving me bone crushing hug, until I almost lost my balance and fell on the floor.

''Oh my god, Rose! I missed you so much!'' she screamed in my ear while she still held me in a hug.

''Whatever.'' I muttered venomously and saw Dimitri giving me a disapproving stare, but I ignored him. After all he isn't my mentor anymore and he chose it to be this way. Tasha seemed surprised at my words but didn't bother. She probably remembers how I talked to her while we were on Christmas dinner back in time. It was the day my mother told me that Tasha offered Dimitri a place to be her guardian. I didn't get good along with her and everybody saw that, but didn't ask me why so. Anyways, at the end Dimitri didn't accept her offer and he told me on practice that he couldn't accept her offer because his heart belongs to someone other – meaning me. But, again, was this even true?

''Rose?'' Christian asked me.

''Yeah?'' I answered him curious what he wanted. I sure hope he wouldn't comment my relationship with his aunt.

''I was wondering if yo –'' That was all I heard, because once again I was out of the real world lost in Dimitri's eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. ''Err, I have to go.'' I said turning around to go out of the room as soon as I can. I stepped out of Christian's room to hallway.

''Rose? Will you come?'' he asked me. I had no idea what was he talking about but I agreed to whatever so I could go out of the room to breakfast – alone. I almost sprinted to cafeteria. Once I was there I spotted Lissa and Eddie sitting at our usual place. I walked to them, put my tray on the table and started eating.

They both kept watching me and it was very annoying. Soon I couldn't take it anymore. ''What!'' I hissed at them.

''Nothing.'' they both answered me, but I knew this isn't true. After all I know them for almost my whole life and keep staring at me isn't their favorite hobby.

''I know something is bothering you. So spit it or else I will make you.'' I said with a hard glare. I didn't mean to be mean to them.

''The thing is –'' Lissa stopped mid sentence, but she continued after few seconds. ''_They _arrived.'' She emphasized the word they.

''And by_ they_ you mean?'' I asked her even thought I know what was she talking about. She definitely meant Dimitri, ahem, Guardian Belikov and Natasha (usually just Tasha) Ozera, also known as Christian's aunt.

''Tasha and Guardian Belikov.'' she answered and they both started to look at me again, probably wondering if I will explode or maybe wanted to cut her head off or if I will just cry. Well, I won't! During their visit I will stay perfectly calm.

''Yes I know.'' Now, they were really going on my nerves. ''Are you going to keep looking at me or will you eat?'' I asked them.

''Yeah.'' ''Ahm.'' They started eating their breakfast, which was probably cold by now.

''I saw them.''

''You what?'' Eddie said, finally being part of this conversation.

''I saw them.'' I repeated calm.

''You, you saw them. And?'' he asked.

''Nothing, I saw them when I had been at Christian's dorm.''

''What were you doing there?''

''I went to go accompany him to breakfast.'' I mean, what else could I do with him? ''What could I do with him? Fuck him?'' I asked them bitterly.

''I have to go.'' Eddie said quickly standing up with his tray not wanting to continue our conversation. I admit, I am very cranky today, because I stood up too early and, well, because of _their_ arrival.

Lisa looked at me warningly.

''What?'' I nearly yelled at her.

''Nothing.'' She shook her head.

''Christian told you about that thing?'' What thing? I was wondering what thing was she talking about and then it clicked – she meant about some invitation Christian gave me this morning. Like I know what he wanted. I didn't listen to him and I just agreed. I tried to look in her head, so I would know what she meant but she was blocking me. Great, now that is just great. I have to lie to her or just hide the truth. Back when we were six teachers said that lying is bad habit. I told them I wasn't lying, and that I was just hiding the truth but they gave me a black spot in their book – like I cared-. And seriously, I don't count hiding the truth or avoiding the truth as lying. For me, this is total opposite. So I used the only choice I had, not to say I don't know about what thing she means. So I _hid the truth._

''Yes.'' I nodded for being more convincing.

''So, you'll come?''

''Of course, why wouldn't I?''

''I don't know. I seriously doubt you would want to come.'' What did I get myself into?

''Oh, yeah, no! Of course I wouldn't avoid the invitation. I love your idea.''

She eyed me suspiciously. ''You love the idea?'' she asked clearly not believing me.

''Of course I do.'' I said smiling. I tried with the bond again, but she was still blocking me. ''I mean, it's really great opportunity for this.'' I said. I really hoped I won't dig too big hole.

''If our two-way bond would still work, I would check but I will say I believe you.'' Whew, thanks my good lying skills, ehm sorry, my good hiding the truth skills. **(AN: Okay, somewhere at first chapter or second it was that Lissa heard Roses mind, but that bond destroyed. It's not there anymore. No offence lol, oh and Lissa now also knows how to block Rose from her minds.)**

''Thanks for your confidence, Liss.'' I said sarcastically.

''No problem.'' she said as sarcastically as I did.

She stood up from the table. ''I have to go to the feeders. See you at 7pm and wear something nice.''

''Do you want to say I have no taste?'' I said fake hurt.

''Of course not.'' she smiled at me. ''See you later.''

''Sure Liss. Bye!'' I said and stood up as well.

I walked back to my room, even though I need to 'protect' my charge – Christian, thinking what did I get myself into. She said I have to wear something nice and she thought I would of have complained about it. So what could it have been? Maybe movie night in cinema - watching some romantic movie with Lissa and Christian, which reminds me she didn't say who is coming as well. I sure hope we won't watch any movie – especially romantic kind, because Christian and Lissa are at that moment all into sucking their faces and putting their tongues into each other throats and I really don't want to watch this for two hours or maybe more. It's enough that I am pulled into their sessions. It causes me in my nightmares (not really, I am just saying, but I think you know what I mean).

Another thing we could do together and I could of not agree with it is shopping. Yep, shopping. All girls love shopping, right? Well I don't, I only love new things. In my opinion I would just tag the things I want and let someone else get it for me. This is my version of shopping. I and Lissa already tried this, because she of course loves shopping. In better or worse, in richer or poorer. I know I sound like some priest on the day of marriage, but I think Lissa's mind works something like this. So, anyways, we tried this. I tag all the things I wanted and she went shopping. She got me all the things, but this kind of shopping didn't really work out good, because some clothes didn't even fit me and she also got me the wrong phone and then we couldn't replace it, so I had to use it. But, of course, as smart as I am, I broke it, so I could get another one. It was on purpose but Lissa doesn't know. She thinks I broke it while I was climbing thru the window – the phone fell out of my pocket. Yeah right, I have thrown it with my pleasure! Back to the thing, the shopping isn't the thing because Christian hates shopping as well as I do and you don't have to look nice to go shopping. So yeah, something else…

Maybe, just maybe it could of have been some dinner. But if it was dinner, with who would It be? Argh, I am going to see. I think it can't be that bad.

I walked back to my room thinking about tonight's dinner. I could probably bring Adrian with me, just in case, but my _fake _boyfriend still isn't back from his short trip. I decided to call him.

I entered number of his mobile phone on my BlackBerry. Yes, after that shit of Motorola, if I forgot to say what I had, I get new BlackBerry. Thank you my rich friend! The phone was ringing but there was no answer. I declined and tried again, but again I got no answer. Weird, usually he answers immediately, especially if it is me who is calling. Well, what the heck, I'll call him later again.

On my way back to my room I saw Christian. Alone. Good. I really don't want to see those two again.

''Hey, Christian!'' I yelled.

He walked over to me asking: ''What happened to Sparky?''

''I knew you secretly love it.'' I said grinning. Well what can I do, I can imagine good nicknames, and I really love his and, well, Comrade, who WAS Dimitri.

''No, I was just saying.''

''Oh really?'' I asked him. He didn't know how to get out of this soup he get himself into, so I decided to get to the point. ''What was the thing you were inviting me this morning? Lissa said something about wearing something nice.'' I was seriously afraid of his answer. Hypothetically.

''You weren't listening, now were you?'' he asked smile on his lips.

''Oh, of course I was listening.''

''Oh really?'' he asked amused. ''Then tell me where are we going?''

''I just asked you this!'' I almost yelled at him. the anger was rising inside of me.

''Yeah, you did. But you also said you know where are we going. You said that you had been listening to me. Now prove it.'' he said grinning.

Huh. I have to try my luck and answer him even thought I don't know if is it true or not.

''We are going to dinner.'' I said innocently, like 'I knew this all the time'. Christian looked taken aback for a second, but he recovered quickly. Huh, I didn't expect this kind of reaction.

''Damn. Your ninja skills.'' he said and turned around to walk away. That only means I was right. We are going to dinner. But with who?

''He-'' I stopped myself not wanting to try my luck again. I will see it soon enough anyway.

''What?''

''Uh, nothing.'' I answered.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**Good, bad, more luck another time... ?  
Please review.  
xx, Ash^^**

**_Chapter 11: Illnes_****  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Illnes

**Yay, another one. I hope it's okay, because when I got this idea I thought, oh it's cool, but now that I wrote it down I am not so sure anymore. **

**_Chapter 11: Illnes_  
**

* * *

As soon as I stepped in my room I called Lissa, because I really needed to know where are we going tonight. Before I had guessed that we are going to dinner, but the only thing I don't know is with whom?

''Hey, Lissa.'' I greeted her.

''Hey. Rose.'' she answered me.

''What's up?'' I asked her cheerfully.

''Oh, nothing important. Only the sky, if you really want to know.''

''Hah, sarcasm full?''

''Nope. Never.'' she answered. Okay this much sarcasm will hurt her. It's only good for me.

''Oh, don't tell me you visited the church? Or should I say the church attic?'' I teased.

''Hm, what, no. of course not.'' Oh, I really can see her how she blushed.

''Yeah, right.'' I said slowly like to a mental defected person. ''I only recommend you not to use it so early.'' I teased her again.

''Okay, Rose. What's the point of this call?'' Yup, now she got me.

''I was only wondering who all is going with us to dinner?'' I sad nicely.

''Oh, seriously Rose? I thought you were listening.''

''I think you should know me by now.'' I said more to myself then her, but of course she heard me.

''Indeed.''

''Just tell me who is coming as well?''

''You, me, Christian and a few more.'' she teased back.

''Oh dear God, Liss. Who is few more?'' I asked her not so patiently anymore.

''Fine.'' she mumbled. Thank you! ''Tasha and Dimitri.''

''Guardian Belikov.'' I corrected her. ''Okay, thanks. Bye!'' I said and hung up immediately.

Okay, now I know who is coming with us. Tasha and Dimitri. That's why she thought I wouldn't agree. Damn, I'm stupid. Of course I wouldn't agree. Like I can sit at the table for hours and be nice to that man-stealer of hers.

Now, the only thing I need to do is think how to abolish this dinner time tonight. The problem is that I already agree, so they, mainly Lissa, wouldn't accept no.

I could (a) be in house arrest, (b) I could say I forgot I have something in my plans already (c) have something broken, because of the training or (d) be ill. Not all resolutions are most likely not cool or good.

_Being in house arrest._ It's a good one, but if I were in one of these I wouldn't be walking down the hallway just few minutes ago and also Lissa or Christian would know I am not in it, so this falls away.

_I could have something broken, because of the training, _but Lissa would agree to heal me, so, again, this falls away. Damn, why has to be my friends a healer? (I like it, but not in these positions.)

_I forgot I have something in my plans already. _This is a better one, but Lissa would insist to cancel it. Probably. So, nope.

_Be ill. _Now, that is something I like. Yes, I have the resolution, after all this thinking, which by the way made me tired.

I decided to call Lissa again and let her know I am not feeling well.

After only a few rings she answered. ''Hey Lissa.'' I said tiredly, like, I don't feel well you know.

''Hello Rose. Again'' she answered. Wow, nice greeting Liss! That again really wasn't needed. I mean, can't a friend call her friend?

''Lissa, as much as I would love to come with you on the dinner,'' I started. ''I can't, because I really don't feel well.''

''What's wrong, Rose? Anything I can help you with?'' she asked.

''No. I don't think so. I think I have a fever and my head hurts a bit too.'' I answered her with tired voice.

''Hold on, Rose. I'll be there in five minutes.'' and she hung up. What? She'll be here in five minutes? No! She can't be. Damn. What can I do? I have to look as I am ill. Think. Think. Think. Okay, I know. I ran to bathroom and let the cold water run meanwhile I put towel in my _own_ microwave I have and started it. This will most definitely take more than five minutes. I have to hurry up. Think. Think. Think. Again. I know! I grabbed the phone and texted Adrian.

**To: Stalker  
Adrian! Call Lissa. Chat with her. I don't know. Do anything. Just distract her! **

Whew. I got a text back straightaway.

**From: Stalker  
What did you do lil' dhamp? Already calling. Xx**

I didn't bother with answering him. I undressed and hoped in the cold water. Might I say very very cold water? If I don't get ill after this I don't know when I'll be ill. After three minutes, when I was literally freezing to every part of my body, even head, which I didn't put in the water. I got dressed again and with chattering teeth I went to grab the towel from microwave. It was hot. Cool. Now I have to go to the bad, lay under the sheets and put this hot towel on my forehead. I saw this took me about 10 minutes. Thanks God I have Adrian!

Just as I put towel under the pillow Lissa stepped in the room not bothering to knock. After her was walking, or should I say following, like a puppy, Christian. This guy can't be not even a minute without her.

''Hey.'' I said and sneezed. Yes! The cold water helped.

''Hey. Are you alright?'' she asked me and went to sit on my bed. My teeth were chattering. She tried my forehead if I have a fever.

''Holy heaven, Rose! You are burning.'' she cried.

''Really?'' Christian piped in. ''Let me feel.'' he said with a grin on his face. After he tried my forehead he went to wash his hands as if I am infective.

''Rose do you want to stay in the bed?'' Lissa asked me. I smiled sadly at her.

''I think I'll be okay, I really can't miss an opportunity for a chat with Tasha.'' I said.

''No, Rose. Don't be silly. There will be many other opportunities like this one. You just lay down and rest.'' Yes! I get what I wanted.

''Are you sure Liss?''

''Yes. Totally.'' She said. ''But I don't know how this happened.'' she thought to herself. ''Dhampirs don't get sick often.''

''Must be some shadow-kissed effect.'' I said with hope she will believe me.

''Yeah. You must be correct.'' she answered and smiled sadly at me.

At this point Christian came out of the bathroom with clean hands. ''Hey why is cold water in this bathroom?'' he asked. Damn you Christian! I swear when I will be better, not that I am sick, I will destroy him. Cut him to pieces.

Lissa looked skeptic. Oh, damn. Think, Rose.

''Ah. This must be since yesterday.'' I said.

Lissa nodded, said goodbye and went out of the room. She told me not to stand up and that I need to just rest and I will feel better soon.

I stood up, grabbed my iPod, pressed play on some random music and laid back into the bed. Victory is mine I thought happily to myself.

**To: Stalker **  
**Thanks, Adrian.**

**From: Stalker**  
**np, lil dhamp. anytime. anytime.**

* * *

**So? What do you think?  
Just comment, whatever you think. **

**Chapter 12: I don't know the name :D. lol.. really gonna see what will happen. **

**ohh and here is the thing my friend asked our class teacher in the school last week. i think it's funny. **

**''If acid rain falls on the lettuce, do you still have to put some vineager on it?'' **

**Oh joy! We have winter holidays. and we are going somewhere to Austria tomorrow so I am not sure if I'll post another chapter.  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Joy in Kirova's office

**Hey. I'm sorry I didn't post in sooo long time, but I didn't have time... And i'm also doing on another story. but i decided if i make any other stories i'll first write it completly and ten post it part by part. okay, whatever. that's not the thing/point her.**

Richelle Mead owns everything, and I sadly nothing.

(This chapter is probably a little bit shitty. I hope I'll make next one better.)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Joy in Kirova's office**

Next day I felt better, that's what other thought, since I wasn't even ill. Lissa and Christian visited me once more that day, right after the dinner and I barely hid my iPod before they saw it. I was in Stan's class when Celeste, one of the school female Guardians, stepped in the class.

''Hello Guardian Alto. I have to borrow Miss Hathaway.'' What did I do now? And why always in Stan's class. He already had devious smile and nodded.

''Go ahead. I'm not going to held her here.'' Yeah, thanks. It's not like a expected you to stand up for me, I thought sarcastically. I nodded and left with Celeste.

''Where are we going?'' I asked her.

''Headmistress Kirova.'' she answered.

''Hmm, why?'' I asked really not knowing what was going on. It's not like I did anything wrong. At least I think I didn't do anything. I didn't ditch and I was laying in my room 'ill'.

Celeste led me to Kirova's room and opened the door. I stepped in and saw few other guardians standing at the wall.

I didn't bother greeting her, so I went straight to the point. ''Why the hell am I here? I didn't do anything!'' I nearly yelled at her.

''Language.'' she warned. Seriously? It's like she doesn't know me.

''Yeah whatever.'' I mumbled and put hands on my hips.

''I see you're better today.'' she stated the obviously. I so hope this isn't why I came here, even thought I am not in Stan's class right now, which is good. Ah, who am I kidding: It's awesome. I don't have to watch his ugly and bored face and most importantly I don't have to listen him and answer on his stupid questions.

''Yeah.'' I waved it off. ''That's all?'' I asked disrespectfully.

''No.'' Then what are you waiting for, woman? Tell me already so I can leave this stinky room.

''Then what is it?'' I raised eyebrows, since I couldn't raise just one. I know, lame.

''About field experience.'' she said waiting for me to continue her statement.

''What's with it?''

''Where were you yesterday?''

''In my room.'' It's not like she doesn't know I was ill. ''I was ill, as you know already.''

''Before you illness.'' she answered and looked me straight into my eyes.

'At breakfast?'' I said, but it came out as a question.

''Yes.'' Confusing. ''Where was Mr. Ozera that time?''

''At breakfast.'' I answered.

''Really?''

''Yes.''

''Did you come with him?'' Oh shit! I should of have been with him. He is my charge after all.

''Erm…no.'' I said looking away.

''Then who was with him?''

''I don't know.''

''You don't know?'' she asked and raised an eyebrow.

''No, miss.'' I answered her.

''You know he is your charge, right?''

''Yes.'' I said weakly. If I couldn't watch out for him, how will I keep an eye on Lissa, the last Dragomir?

''Then why weren't you with him?'' she answered, almost growled at me.

''I don't know.''

''Ahh I see. You left your charge behind and you don't know why.'' I'm in deep shit right now.

''Something like this, yeah.'' I most definitely won't tell her I went there and as soon as I saw Dimitri again, I ran away, because I couldn't stand looking him. No one –except for my close friends- knows about us.

''Miss Hathaway!'' she barked at me. ''If you do one more mistake in field experience we will have to take away your charge and you'll be done with your field experience and have to wait a year more to do it again. Are we clear?''

''Yes ma'am. '' I answered.

''Good. You are free to go.'' she said and I didn't have to be told twice. I walked out and immediately went looking for Christian.

Since class with Stan was done, I have to look for him everywhere and I finally found him in his room. Why didn't I first look there? Then I wouldn't of have been looking for him almost half an hour.

''Sparky!'' I barked. ''You stick with me. If you ever go anywhere without me I will make sure I chop your balls in your sleep. Are we clear?'' I growled and I swear his face went pale.

''Yes.'' he answered after he recovered.

''Good. Now where are we going?'' I asked.

''Library. Lissa is waiting there.''

''Okay.''

While we were walking we were both quiet, but he decided to break the silence.

''What was all that, Rose?'' I know what he means, but I'll play with him a little. It's always funny.

''What was what?'' I asked innocently.

''Your threats.''

''What threats?'' haha, this is so cool. Watching him angrier by every second.

''Don't play with me Rose! Threat back at my room. You said you're gonna chop my balls.''

''Ahh. That. Why didn't you say like this at the beginning?'' I said sweetly and he growled.

''Rose.'' He warned me.

''Okay. Okay.'' I said putting my hand up in peace motion. ''I was given one of famous Kirova's speeches.'' I answered and he smiled.

''What did you do now?''

''Why do you always think there is something I've done?'' I asked him

''Ah, you know. It's just the fact that I know you. What was it?''

''Wouldn't you like to know.'' I said as we stepped in the library.

* * *

**Okay. So .. what do you think? Any suggestions? **

**Chapter 13: don't know the title but i'm pretty sure what i'll write about... the tip: Adrian comes back. lol.. i hope it'll be good much. i'm just so sceptical, ya know**

**okay, have fun and make sure YOU LEAVE REVIEW  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Hell hole

**Hey. Another chapter while being sick. I guess it's cool if you are sick during school, bcs all that shit from school is making me even more sick, so yeah, I'll say: ''I hate school!'' Cool? All agree?.. maybe to harsh but still true. partly, because i only like school bcs of my friends and that is all! punto. finito. se acabo... and so on. OKAY I'm BABLING TOO MUCH ! Damn. (I'm losing it, but pssst. don't tell anyone) **

**Whatever here is chapter 13 if I am correct. **

**P.S. I am really thankfull to all of you who review my story or at least read it if not review.. but if you at least checked it and saw my work, please comment it. id on't care if it's good or bad. just do it, so that i see that you care for what i do for you. :) ...  
P.S.S If you have any questions, feel free to ask**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hell hole**

''Hey.'' I cheerfully greeted Lissa and Eddie when Christian and I stepped in the library. Christian on the other hand kissed Lissa and I made a gag noise pretending to vomit.

Lissa greeted me back. ''Hey Rose.'' Eddie just nodded, because he was in his full guardian mode. When it comes to job he becomes completely serious.

''What's up?'' I asked.

''Oh nothing. I'm just studying.'' she said pointing to the books in front of her.

''I see.'' I answered the obvious.

''Oh, Rose. I have news for you.'' Lissa said with a smile.

''Adrian is coming back tomorrow.''

''That's awesome. When?'' I asked enthusiasm full.

''In the morning I think. That's what he said.'' She replied after a moment.

''Okay. Christian can we go back to room?'' I asked turning to Christian. ''I have to take a shower.''

''Sure as long as it won't take us all day long.'' _Oh, how funny is he._ I though sarcastically.

''Oh, Christian. You are making my day with those funny comments you have.'' I looked at him. He rolled his eyes.

''Whatever. Come.'' he said. While we were walking back to our room nothing happened. To be honest, we only got one attack by 'Strigois'. And both were done good, that's what teachers said.

We stepped in the room and Christian decided to take shower first, since it will take me hours. That's what he said. He also added something along lines 'Women will always be women.'.

In boredom I took the phone out of my pocket and dialed Adrian's number. He answered after three rings – and yes I counted.

''Hello my favorite Dhampir.'' he said cheerfully.

''Hey.'' was the only reply he got from me.

''What happened to your fake illness? Are you feeling _well _now?'' he asked.

''Yeah Adrian. Nothing happened. They believed me I was sick and that is the only thing that matters. No one questioned anything, since they thought it's another syndrome of being shadow-kissed. Anyways, thanks for helping me.''

''Ah no problem Lil' Dhampir. I can help you in many ways, you know.'' he said suggestible.

''Not in the way you want.'' I answered. ''I have to go now. Bye Adrian. See you in the morning.'' I said and hung up.

''How could you!'' someone shouted. Someone too familiar. ''How could you lie to me?'' Lissa asked crying.

''Liss –'' I said but was cut off by her yelling.

''I thought we were best friends. I thought you wouldn't lie to me. If you didn't want to go to the dinner you could just say and not lie!'' she cried. ''I believed you, but I think you are not worth the trust I thought you were!'' she cried and ran away, Eddie following her, after giving me a disapproving look.

Now I made a big mess. I can be happy if she will even want to talk to me. She has no idea how sorry I am. I guess I really should just told her I didn't want to go out with them.

At that moment Christian came out of the bathroom, wearing only towel. ''What was all that shouting?'' he questioned.

''I – I have to go. Stay in here.'' I said and walked to the door, but was stopped by Christian.

''What about field experience. Kirova told you specifically not to go anywhere without you charge, which is me. '' he said sternly.

''Like it matters.'' I mumbled.

''What?''

''Like it matters!'' I said again, this time louder, nearly shouting. ''Nothing matters anymore! All I do is wrong!'' I yelled. ''I don't want to be her fucking anymore.''

''Wha-what happened, Rose?'' Christian asked.

''I can't take it anymore.'' I broke down. ''First that bitch of Tasha comes and takes away my true love and when they come back they are all loving around each others. Than my best friend in all world discovered the truth that I was lying just to not go with my ex-mentor/lover on the dinner. I can't take it anymore. I have to go out of here.'' I sobbed.

''Rose, you are strong and you will live it on.'' Christian comforted me.

''I don't know. I'm not the same Rose I was. All of you destroyed me.'' I sobbed. ''I have to go.'' I said and ran back to my room to pack my things and go the hell out of this hell hole I'm in.

I already packed everything, when a familiar voice stopped me mid way.

''What are you doing?'' he said in his sexy Russian accent.

''Nothing you should care anyway.'' I answered back.

''Roza I-''

''Don't even dare calling me Roza ever again!'' I yelled. ''You lost the right of calling me this when you left me with that bitch!''

''Roz- Rose'' he corrected himself just in time.

''I don't give a fuck what you want. Just leave me alone so I can go.'' I said sternly.

''Where?'' he asked.

''Like you care.'' I shot back and made my way past him to the front door wanting to go out of this hell hole.

''Where are you going?'' the voice stopped me. The voice of no other than my mother Janine Hathaway. The legend.

* * *

**Good? Bad? So-so? ... REVIEW ! it'll make me happy. **

**Also I'm wondering if shall do new story - after this is done, so i don't keep you waiting fo ir.- .. or maybe ill try totally different story , meant that it won't be vampire academy, but i just can't stop myself from doing more in VA style. haha . you might know the feeling. these are really my favorite books. indeed.**

**P.S. sorry for all babling all the time, but that's just me. always *blush*  
**


	15. Chapter 14 Mother and Daughter Talk

**So, here is next chapter. For those who thought Rose is 18 already - she isn't.. still 17. (I hope I didn't mess anything ) **

**Richelle Mead owns everything. :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Mother & Daughter talk**

''Mother. Wha-What are you doing here?'' I asked after moments of hesitations. To see your mother, which was away pretty much all your life, right in the hallway when all you want is to run away, it's scary.

''I thought you were in Russia with your charge,'' I said my voice shaking a little. The thing I'm afraid of it's my mother, which might seem pathetically and funny, because the great Rose Hathaway doesn't scared anything, but when you see glory of Janine Hathaway standing in front of you with her arms linked tightly together, it's all but funny.

''My charge is here for vacations and I have a time off. But it's not time for you to question me,'' she said.

''Really?'' I asked. ''So you are going to question me like you did all my fucking life?'' I exclaimed.

She had her guardian mask on, so I couldn't read any of her emotions. ''No, that's not what I meant.''

''Ohh, it's that so?'' I arched a brow –tried to-.

She didn't bother with my statement and she didn't hesitate at all. ''Where did you think you are going?''

''I didn't think, I think.'' She looked at me sternly. ''And to answer your question: I am going away.'' I didn't bother with lying her since I had luggage right in my hands and she could read me if I'd lie.

''And where may I ask?''

''You may ask but will not get an answer.'' I spat. Her lips went into tight straight line.

''That's not how are you going to talk to me! I am your mother and you should respect me.'' I started laughing almost hysterically.

''My mother?'' I asked and not waiting for an answer I continued. ''The kind of which appears in her daughter's life once or twice on year and when she does makes her a black eye and give her life lessons she should have before?''

I could see anger rising in her. Her fists were clenched tightly together and she was almost shaking. Sue you right.

''Rosemarie! You will stop talking to me like this and you are not going anywhere!''

''Don't you Rosemarie me,'' I groaned. ''And you have no right to say this to me!'' By the time we were both nearly screaming in the middle of hallway.

''I do have. I am your mother and you are not and adult yet and this gives me the right to say this. You are not going anywhere. Besides, the guardians wouldn't let you anyway.''

''In that case, I can't wait to turn 18 and do whatever the hell I want,'' I said and turned my back to her since there is no need to argue with her, because I'm not going anywhere. And this time I don't even have Lissa and her compulsion.

Before I walked back to my room I said: _''I never counted you as my mother and I never will.''_ Harsh.

* * *

**I have a total respect for my mother and I'd never talk to her like this, and 100% not the last sentence.. This is just used for story to see what relationship have Rose and Janine. **

**Review! -Ash.  
**


	16. Chapter 15 Promisses

**My opinion is that this is shitty chapter as few others were. I think I do this story worse and worse and I don't have any ideas anymore, so this story will be done in few chapters more. xx**

* * *

Chapter 15: **Promisses**

As I stepped back into my room I felt guilty. But not so much because of what I said to my mother – she deserved it-, but because of Lissa. We were best friends since kindergarten and I should really trust her and tell her that I didn't want to go to the dinner. Instead of this I pretended to be sick with help of Adrian, my good friend who also has a crush on me and would do anything I ask him to.

I held the door thoughtfully. I should go find Lissa and apologize for my behaviour, but I hope she will even talk to me, since all lying I made. I will eat my pride and go apologize, which is very very rare of me.

I made my way to female Moroi dorms and stood before her dorm for several minutes thinking how to apologize to her. I held my hand to knock, but before I did the doors flew open and revealed Christian. Damn him.

''Why couldn't you stay in your dorm?'' I hissed at him. I was told specifically from Kirova not to let my charge –Christian- from my view. If he stayed in his dorm I wouldn't have to care about protecting him, since no one attacks in rooms.

''Sorry,'' he said sarcastically. ''I had to comfort my girlfriend, since her best friend lied to her,'' he glared.

''So you heard?'' I asked.

He rolled his eyes. ''Of course I did! I was at the shower one door away from you!'' Right, I forgot about that. Well, my life as guardian is going just great. Not. Forgetting my charge and abounding it isn't really best thing.

''Where is Lissa?'' I asked ignoring his outburst.

Christian shoved his finger to her room. ''Inside. Oh and Rose try to be quieter next time you talk to your mom,'' he winked. Great. Just great. Maybe everyone heard our lovely argument.

''Shut it!'' I snarled. ''I'm so not in the mood.'' I stepped past him leaving him on the hallways and made my way over Lissa on the bed.

I sat next to her. Her eyes were red and teary from crying. ''Liss,'' I started. ''I am so sorry.''

She ignored me, so I tried again.

''You know you are my best friend and I really didn't want to lie to you, but I had no other chance. When I agreed on dinner I had no idea what I got myself into. All I wanted was to get out of the room and when I found out what was the plan I didn't have heart to say no –''

She raised her hand. ''Rose. I forgive you, but please don't lie to me not today not tomorrow not never,'' she sniffled.

''I promise,'' I hugged her. ''No more hiding and shitting,'' I smiled. She cracked a smile at my choice of words.

''Any lies to reveal?'' she laughed and I felt the need to tell her about my plan too.

''Emm, Liss. I kind of asked Adrian to-'' she looked at me pointedly. ''-to be my fake boyfriend.''

''Why would you do this?'' she asked.

''It's just that when I saw Dimitri and Tasha together and how happy they are I felt the urge to pretend like I'm happy too and I got over him,'' I admitted.

''Don't,'' she said. I looked at her. ''He still loves you. I can tell it by reading his aura every time he is around you. He still loves you, Rose,'' Lissa said.

* * *

**Liss and Rose friends again. Some promisses made. And Lissa telling something important. What do you think?**

I was thinking: after I'm done with this story I would love to write another one as in ''real'' story like this and not those other two I am working on. I really try to update as soon as I can... *smile*

If you have any idea what could my next story be: 1)Dimka&Rose going on vacation to Dimka's family in Russia, 2)New students at , 3)Some crossover, but I don't know which one, 4)VA gang on hollydays together, 5)I DONT KNOW! hahah i'm in dilema. lol.. id do everything cuz ihave ideas but when i write those ideas down all comes shitty and very bad -.- / I'm not gonna blable anymore

Ash, xx


	17. Chapter 16 Tell me the truth

**Yoow, peeps! Another chapter of Forgivness and Love...**

**Thanks for all reviews you made. Let's try 100 ! That means five more. But I wouldn't deny more too, ya know *wink*. Haha... Thanks !**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tell me the truth**

''What do you mean he still loves me?'' I jumped up from bed. ''Don't shit me, Lissa!''

''I..I saw it in his aura when he is around you,'' she answered quietly.

''He has Tasha! What does he want? He left me and went to her to have family or whatever!" I yelled at her.

''Rose..'' Lissa tried to calm me down but failed.

''I have to go!'' I said and ran to gym. My only place to let the anger out. I started running trying to clear my head. I ran for about ten minutes and then I went back inside.

I decided for punching the dummies and let my anger out. There was no doubt it was darkness boiling in me.

I kept punching and punching until I had enough and sat down.

I heard the door open. ''Rose?'' someone too familiar asked.

''What do you want, Belikov?'' I spat.

''I want to talk to you,'' he said seriously.

''Go on,'' I motioned for him to continue.

''Rose... when I left I wanted nothing but return to you,'' he said and took a deep breath.

''If you really wanted that, you would return!'' I screamed at him.

He tried to ignore my comment and continued. ''I left from your life because I wanted the best for you,'' he said. ''You will be amazing Guardian one day and I couldn't let me ruin that. I left for the best. Your future is with Lissa as your charge and living at court.''

Bullshit.

''But, no matter what, I still love you,'' he said.

I glared at him. ''Don't say it if you don't mean it.''

He smiled sadly. ''I mean it.''

''Don't play with me!'' I screamed at him and made my way over the doors, but he caught me and turned me to face him completely.

I avoided his eyes and tried to stay in control, but he held my chin with his hand and made me look him in the eyes. Once our eyes were locked, I couldn't look away from him.

''I mean it, Rose,'' he said. ''I love you!''

''Save it for Tasha.'' I managed to said. It was meant harsh, but it came out as a whisper.

''it's that what it's about?'' he asked. ''Tasha and me? There is nothing going on between us! She is my friend and no more.''

''That's not what it's about!'' I cried. Well, maybe partly. Mostly. ''It's about you leaving me without warning.''

''It was for the best,'' he whispered.

''If you knew what is the best for me you would stay with me and make that the best happen,'' I snapped.

''I still can,'' he said. ''Can I have a second chance?''

Bastard! Does he think that I will forget about past few months so easily?

''No, that it's not how thing are!''

He raised a brow and nodded. I thought he will left after my last words but he didn't. But what he did next, shocked me.

He

kissed

me.

The kiss was sweet and innocent. Nothing wild or hungrily. Just sweet kiss as saying goodbye.

He broke the kiss too soon and took my hands in his big ones. ''If you didn't feel anything in this kiss, I will leave and let you live on,'' he whispered. ''Have you felt anything?''

It took all my strange not to left my soul right then and there.

''No,'' I said firmly.

He nodded. ''if that's so, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow.''

He walked away.

To tell you the truth, the kiss meant _everything_ to me.

* * *

**Ahh! There you have it. **

**The todays threat: Make sure there are 100 reviews or I will not post next chapter ! (seriouslly, guys.)**

**P.S. Dimitri might seem a little bit OC in this chapter. Not himself haha. The big badass pleading almost on his knees. Yeah, I know, not cool.  
**


	18. Chapter 17 Forgivness and Love

**H****ey! I know, I know the last chapter should continue different, but I can swear that I didn't mean Dimka to leave at all...you'll see in this chapter. Happily every after!  
Only two more chapters left I think... **

**P.S please tell what you think about all story and if I managed to improve it from the beggining.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Forgivness and Love

After he left I was pacing in my room almost hysterically. Should I gave him another chance or was I right to turn down his option? I didn't know –and still don't- if I am strong enough to give him another chance and be disappointed of the result of it. Since he left me the first time –Tasha or no Tasha- I don't trust him as I did before. He let me down and abound me to be with someone else. No matter how many times he says he didn't take Tasha's offer because he loves her, I don't know whether to believe this or not. She is a Moroi and is capable of giving him kids and family he always wanted. I, on the other hand, am not. I could never give him kids.

I always thought that the love would be enough, but he has proven me wrong. He left and abound every contact with me.

I didn't mean to give him a second chance, and I really didn't. But, now, that I think about my decision more and more and am not sure if it's the right one, I don't know if I can leave without him. He said he is going to leave and that might mean that I would never see him again. That is the thing I can't do.

I made my decision, but it was the wrong one. Now I know it. I just can't live without him. The past few months when he wasn't here were killing me slowly even thought you maybe couldn't see it on outside. But on the inside, I was hurting. A lot.

I ran out of the room and ran to where he and Tasha were staying at. It's a cabin not far from school but deeper in the woods. It's still protected place where Strigoi can't come. It's the same cabin Tasha was staying in at first. Ugh. Tasha again. I so don't need to think about her right now.

I ran to the cabin and opened the door not bothering to knock. It's a good things they weren't locked or I would just smash into them.

As soon as I stepped (more like ran) into room I was meet by always-prepared Dimitri for any dangerous. He was in his fighting position with a stake in his hands. ''Rose, what are you doing here?'' he asked after he recovered quickly.

''Em, hi?'' I said awkwardly ashamed of my way to enter. Ugh. Just go on with it, already! He raised a brow. (Something I always wanted to do.)

''I am here...um... it's a good thing you didn't leave already,'' I said not remembering anything else to say. He raised a brow again.

'Whys that so?'' he asked. ''I thought you wanted me to leave as soon as possible.''

''The things is that,'' I sighed. Just say already! ''I shouldn't of said what I did.''

''What do you mean?'' he asked not understanding what I meant. Or he didn't want to.

''The thing is-is that,...'' I took a deep breath. ''Oh what the hell!'' I yelled and literally jumped on him. He stumble a little not ready for my jump but recovered quickly anyway.

''I still love you!'' I managed to get out and attacked his lips with my own.

He didn't try to push me away and he kissed me back eagerly and hungrily. After several moments –maybe minutes, I don't know- I pulled back and prepared myself for explanation.

''I shouldn't of said what I did! I was thinking about the past and what happened but I should be thinking of what can we do in future and leave the past. My life is with you and only you! I love you and never want to lose you again. So,..'' I said and took a breath to continue, because I said all in one breath.

''I didn't mean it at all. I'm so-'' I said but before I finished he attacked me with his lips again.

''I'm sorry too,'' he said and took me to bed still kissing me like he wanted me there and now.

* * *

**Okay, lol.. what do you think? Any more twistes (this means more chapters too xD .. no matter how many times I promised there are only few left until the end of story I see I can't end it really lol... ) **

**PS: Thank you for all reviews you made on this and other stories (check them out if you want. :D ). It's amazing how I think I get every day at least one if not more lol... I am very happy you even liked this story at all because it was my first 'real story' I started emm few months ago ... **

**Thank you!, ASHLEY OZERA BELIKOV IVASHKOV CASTILE ASHFORD (woow, i love those guys lol ! haha ) **


	19. Chapter 18 Happy end

**Oww! Thanks for all 105 reviews since the start. Hopely, little more? *wink*  
That was my first story I ever made and I am really greatfull you liked it and even bothered to clicked on it and read it thru. I'm moving on with my stories now, and I really try to update everything as soon as I can and I have an idea. **

**There is only one chapter left for this story, that I named _Forgivness and Love_ (lil' bit weird title but whatever.. don't judge book by its cover, lol)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: **Happy end**

Somewhere in between our make out session, Dimitri above me, the door flew open. I broke the kiss and saw amused Christian and Lissa at the door.

''I see you two made up pretty quickly,'' Christian smirked at our position on the bed.

Dimitri coming back to his senses quickly went off of me and sat beside me. I sat and smirked. ''If you say so.''

''Oh, I do. By your animalistic make out session I thought you are going to do it now and here in front of us,'' he laughed. ''I am surprised you heard us.''

Lissa giggled and smacked Christian on the back of his head. ''Stop it,'' she said seriously.

But, then she squalled and hugged me, crushing my bones. ''I'm so happy for you!'' she squalled. Then she looked at Dimitri, ''If you ever hurt her again, I will personally kill you.''

''No need, Princess,'' Dimitri smiled politely. ''I can assure you I will never ever hurt her again.''

Lissa smiled. ''Good. Now let's go! Tasha is waiting on us!'' she ordered.

I felt Dimitri tense beside me. I wonder what's that all about. Ignoring this, I turned to Lissa and asked, ''Why and where?''

She sighed in your-so-stupid way. ''As for why, because we have lunch together. Where? We are going out!'' she jumped happily. ''To the restaurant nearly to the academy. There will only be –aside from Dimitri- two Guardians more.''

I nodded in understanding. Of course, there will be two Guardians more, since Lissa is royal and on the top of it – the last of Dragmoir line. And there will also be two Moroi beside here –Christian and Tasha-.

After Christian and Lissa left I turned to Dimitri. ''What's wrong?'' I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head. ''What do you mean? Nothing is wrong,'' he said with his guardian mask on. Impossible to read his expression.

''Don't play dumb!'' I snapped. ''I felt you tense when Lissa mentioned Tasha.''

He shook his head and stood up leaving to the bathroom. ''I don't want to see her right now. I quitted being her Guardian and she was quite upset.''

I nodded in understanding, although he couldn't see me because he was still looking at bathroom doors with a hand on them. ''Fine. Then don't go,'' I said.

He turned around and looked at me with raised brow. ''What?''

''You heard me. Don't go to the dinner. We have plenty other things we can do,'' I winked suggestively.

He breathed. ''You amaze me every day_, Roza_.''

I showed him with the fingers. ''Go use that fucking bathroom now, we have several other things to do later. I'll cancel dinner for the two of us.'' I heard him chuckle right after he closed the door and I smiled to myself like I'm dumb. Finally, I got a happy ending and the hottest man I could ever get.

I grabbed my phone and texted Lissa:

_**We are not coming to dinner. Don't wait for us. We have several other things to do right now... xx**_

* * *

**So.. what do you think about this chapter? REVIEW.**

Again: **Thank you all of you for lovely comments and taking time to read this... Also, you can check other stories of mine...**

**xx, Ash **_  
_


	20. Five years later

**5 YEARS LATER**

Me and Dimitri are living happy on the court with the gang. Lissa will be crowned and pronounced as a queen next month and she is getting married with Christian in a week. Me and Dimitri are not married yet, but will be in a few months (he proposed me yesterday).

I am now Lissa's guardian along with Eddie and Christian's guardian is Dimitri.

After Dimitri cancelled Tasha's offer, she left, but she came back few months later and said she thought about everything and is although she loves Dimitri herself happy that he found his true love.

I will meet Dimitri's family tomorrow when they come and visit court and we will tell them about marriage.

The day we will marry will be one of the best days I ever had. With a signature.

* * *

**The story is officialy COMPLETE. This was the last 'chapter' here.. **

**PLEASE tell me what you think about all story...**

Thanks for all reviews and nice comment - I am ending my first story happy.  
Love you, A.**  
**


End file.
